


The affliction of the feeling (leaves me wanting more)

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse of italics, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom Alec, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scars, Sub Magnus, a bit choppy but i've seen five thousand times worse so, alec loves indulging it, bc i love them, cringey old writing, in which case, just................. SEX, literally just jumps straight to the sex, literally just smut, lowkey magnus has a praise kink, magnus's warlock marks, mostly focused on magnus tbh, no explanations or foreplay, obviously, that's always fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: 4400 words of pure, unadulterated smut. Magnus and Alec really love each other. They also really love having sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **i finalLY GOT MY OWN ACCOUNT INSTEAD OF HIJACKING MY FRIEND'S**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Alec's big, warm hands anchored on his slim hips and pulled him bodily forward, crashing their chests together and dragging him into a breathless kiss.

Magnus was crushed against his chest, Alec's warm arms sliding up to wind around his waist and pulling him impossibly closer. There was absolutely no space in between them, their lips were pressed warmly together, Magnus's own arms going to wrap around Alec, nuzzling close and warm breaths mingling.

Alec pulled away just enough to press his lips to Magnus's cheek, then pulling away further.

Magnus protested lightly until Alec began to leave wet kisses and gentle nips trailing down the smooth plane of his neck, mouthing at his collarbone.

Magnus threw his head back, moaning softly as Alec continued to kiss and lap gently at his neck, scraping at his golden-brown skin with his teeth gently, making Magnus moan louder, trembling in his arms.

Alec paused to fumble with the buttons of Magnus's shirt, undoing them, leaving more kisses and bites, slowly trailing down further, kissing to his navel, until his shirt was completely unbuttoned, and he slid away just long enough to slide off Magnus's silk top and then his own shirt.

He wrapped his arms around his lover again, kissing his neck warmly and stroking his hands up his sides gently.

Magnus hummed, pleased, once again clinging to Alec, pressing his fingers into Alec's shoulder blades and allowing himself to be pushed back onto the bed, Alec on top of him. Alec’s thighs bracketed either side of him, holding him in one spot. He was warm and pinned under Alec's weight, and Alec continued to ravish him.

Magnus shuddered underneath him, and when his eyes fluttered open again, they were wide and unglamoured, the sparks dancing over his skin and dissolving all of his glamours. Now, there are some scars where there was smooth skin, bright yellow eyes and slitted pupils where there had been (no-less beautiful) brown eyes, and his head rolled back as he cried out softly, "A- _alec_ \- _oh-"_

Alec let out a little whine, hips grinding down and making both of them gasp, and he looked directly into Magnus's eyes, one hand lovingly cupping his cheek, and breathed, “You're so beautiful," before he turned his attention back his boyfriend's body.

Alec's hands slid down, down, wonderfully soft and gentle, occasionally stopping to trace a scar his fingers find, then bending to shyly press a kiss to them, nuzzling each one and washing his skin with warm breaths, gentle hands, and soft kisses. It was like he was worshipping his body, being unbearably gentle with him, cradling him like he was something precious and fragile and beautiful.

Magnus shuddered and moaned underneath him like he hadn't been touched like this in years- because he _hadn’t._ He’d closed himself off for so long, and now, every touch from Alec was heaven.

Besides, he'd never been touched with such _love_ and care and devotion, such _reverence._ The praise on Alec's lips and the wonder in his eyes as he traced the rippling muscles and planes of Magnus’s body is completely foreign to him.

Finally, Alec’s warm, calloused hands slid to his waistband, gently pulling at it.

Magnus helped him the best he could, sliding the pants off his hips and down his long legs, then giving him a sly (if a bit dazed) grin and deftly undoing Alec's own pants, repeating the process until they’re both completely naked.

Alec grinded his hips down again, rubbing their erections together, resulting in moans escaping both their throats, and Alec reached for the lube discarded on a table nearby, squirting a generous amount on his fingers.

He bent down, pressing his chest against Magnus's again, blanketing him with his body as his fingers traced gently down to brush against his straining cock only to skip past it to circle around his entrance teasingly.

"Is this okay, love?" he murmured in his ear.

"Of course, darling," Magnus said breathlessly, pushing his hips down to meet Alec's fingers, letting out a desperate, choked little noise when the tip breached his hole. Alec smiled into his skin and pushed one slick, cold finger into his lover.

Magnus shivered around him, gasping and burying his face in Alec's neck and hands clutching at his back.

Alec slipped another finger in, thrusting his fingers into Magnus and scissoring him open, and Magnus threw his head back again in a silent moan, loving the slight burn and stretch of Alec's fingers, whimpering, "Another one, please Alec, _please-_ " and Alec complied.

His other hand moved upwards to caress his skin, tracing scars gently and soothingly petting his thighs, until Magnus was hypersensitive and ready to _cry_ with overwhelmed joy.

He was _ready_ , ready for something bigger, so Alec withdrew, Magnus whimpering at the loss, then lubed himself up.

“Are you ready?” Alec asked softly, guiding his cock to Magnus’s ass.

Magnus nodded urgently, and Alec pressed the thick head of his cock against Magnus’s entrance.

"P- _please-_ " his boyfriend moaned shakily, "A- _alexander-_ ”

His hips bucked, trying to drive Alec deeper.

Alec began the painfully slow, gentle press into him, kissing Magnus lovingly as his tongue traced the seam of Magnus's lips and parted them, dragging him into a hot kiss full of tongue and passion.

It was a wonderful juxtaposition with the achingly slow stretch of Alec's cock, filling him sweetly and splitting him wide open, forcing a long, low moan from his throat, pressing him into the mattress.

Finally, he bottomed out, fully seated inside Magnus, and after a moment to allow Magnus to adjust, he began to withdraw. Magnus's sigh of relief, accompanied by the shy kisses he pressed into Alec’s neck, was jerked off into another moan at the slick drag of his lover's cock against his walls.

Alec mumbled into his skin, "You're so sensitive like this, I love it," he pressed a soft kiss to his neck, "I love you," another kiss, “You're so beautiful, I love you," rocking his hips slightly.

He barely heard Magnus's gasps of "Oh, _oh_ \- Alec, I- _nngh_ \- love you too, darling-" before Alec pulled out almost all the way.

He paused for a moment, waiting for Magnus’s eyes to flutter open, then brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes. They shared a long moment, breathless and eyes sparkling with love and lust, before Alec smirked and canted his hips forward, hard, fucking back into him, his arms bracketing either side of his boyfriend so he could begin to find a rhythm.

He was thrusting hard and deep, Magnus gasping and moaning out Alec's name under him- and when Alec hit his sweet spot, he _screamed_.

Magnus felt so good, so _tight_ and _hot_ and _wonderful-_ Alec let out a groan, fingers digging into Magnus’s hips as he thrust harder.

The head of his thick cock pressed against Magnus’s prostate over and over again as Alec _slammed_ into him, rough and deep and full of raw passion and love. Magnus’s head fell forward, eyes fluttering closed as his lips hung open, breathless and sore with all-consuming pleasure.

The absolute _love_ and passion pouring out of Alec- tumbling from his lips and tongue onto his skin, brushing into him with every caress, every kiss, every thrust- overwhelmed Magnus, and he knew Alec felt it, too. Felt that _same love_ from Magnus. They shared their love eagerly, reveling in it.

Very vocal noises of pure pleasure began to pour out of his lover, begging for more and bucking up into Alec's thrusts, loud whimpers tearing from his throat and tumbling out of his lips.

Alec kissed him again, deeply, muffling Magnus’s moans and whimpers with his damp lips and he ever-so-slightly changes his angle, fucking into his boyfriend's pliant and responsive body, moaning as he drives deep into his slick, tight heat. His hand slid between them, and his fingers curled around Magnus’s dripping cock.

Magnus trembled beneath him, eyes fluttering shut. Alec gave a harsh twist of his wrist, pumping Magnus’s dick, not slowing the pace of his hips at all.

Magnus’s head lolled back, and he stopped trying to push his hips against Alec’s to chase his orgasm. He clung to Alec, fingers digging into Alec’s shoulder blades as he moaned helplessly, just taking it, taking every inch of him, taking every thrust of his hips and every rough stroke to his cock.

The look of pure, wrecked pleasure on the warlock's face as he came, the erratic, uncontrolled sparks of magic, his wide cat’s eyes fluttering shut, and the clenching of his boyfriend’s beautiful silken walls around him, it was all so overwhelming that he finally fell over the edge.

Alec gave one last thrust, head falling forward as he emptied himself inside his boyfriend, filling him with his seed, rolling his hips sharply to ride out his orgasm. Alec buried his face in Magnus’s neck as he came, muffling his moans. He pressed open-mouthed, wet kisses there as he rode out his orgasm.

Magnus let out another broken moan, the pain of overstimulation fighting with the pleasure of being fucked, the pleasure of feeling _full,_ full of Alec, full of his cum.

He felt sore and full, and safe and warm… and loved, _so_ loved, and he felt _wanted_ , and it was the best he’d ever felt.

Alec’s arms tightened around the warlock, holding him closer despite the mess they’d made, before gently pulling out, soft cock still dribbling as he drew it from Magnus.

Magnus moaned softly but didn’t protest, and Alec pulled back to just _admire_ him.

Magnus was laid out underneath him, quivering with pleasure and happiness and _lust._ His beautiful cat eyes were hooded and dazed, Alec’s seed dripping from his ass. His long legs were spread wide for him, exposing his loose, open hole, wet with Alec’s cum, and his hard, leaking cock, and his own cum coating his toned chest.

His parted lips were red and bruised from kissing, jeweled hickeys littering his golden brown skin, expression pleasured and _happy_ \- he looked utterly _fucked,_ trembling and spread out on the ruffled sheets. Magnus gave a long moan, somehow still smiling, sparkling eyes drawn to Alec, he was wrecked and ravished and _loving it_.

Magnus looked seductive and beautiful and absolutely _erotic._

Alec couldn’t possibly love him more.

He was so beautiful, inside and out.

Alec practically dove onto him, kissing him almost hungrily, pinning his wrists above his head.

Magnus moaned into the kiss. “So- so soon?” he asked breathlessly as they pulled apart. “I’m still- _oh-_ filthy from a minute ago-”

“You’re still hard, aren’t you?” Alec asked, grinning. He went to tug gently at his dusky nipples with his teeth, lapping over them tenderly with his tongue, sucking lightly.

Magnus shuddered underneath him, cock twitching. “V-very much so, darling,” he said, looking into Alec’s eyes. “You seem to like holding me down,” he teased, tugging his wrists pointedly as if to try and escape Alec’s grip.

“I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable-?” Alec asked worriedly, about to release him, but Magnus leaned up and kissed him.

“No,” he said softly after a long moment of kissing. “I quite enjoy it, in fact.”

Alec smiled into his lips, kissing him again, more confidence in his motions as he pinned Magnus to the bed. Slowly, his lips travelled southwards, nibbling at his ear, kissing every scar he came across, every hickey he’d already left, then Magnus said, “W-wait, Alec, stop for a moment-”

Alec immediately sat up and released his hands, eyes wide with concern. “Are you alright?” he asked, one hand going to cup his face.

“I’m fine,” Magnus said breathlessly, “I-I just have an idea.”

“Oh?” Alec asked flirtatiously, letting Magnus’s reassurance calm his worries.

Magnus slipped out from under him, pulling something out from under the bed.

He peered up at Alec through thick brown lashes (his eyes still beautiful and yellow). “How do you feel about ropes?” he asked, holding up a handful of silk red ropes.

“Who’s getting tied up?” Alec asked playfully.

“Hmmm. Who do you want to be tied up?” Magnus asked, clambering on the bed and holding his wrists above his head as if he were tied. “Do you want to tie me up?”

He smirked, eyes sparkling.

“Yes, please,” Alec said in a low, rumbling voice, pushing him back gently on the mattress and taking the rope. “I have an idea of my own.”

He smirked, rummaging through the drawer and pulling out a little package. Albeit an unexpected one. “What do you think?” he asked.

Magnus’s pupils were blown. “I think,” he said breathlessly, “You ought to tie me up, put that cock ring on me, and fuck me until I scream.”

Alec grinned. “I can do that,” he said, opening the package. “Traffic light system?”

“Of course,” Magnus said, “Green.”

Alec kissed each wrist softly, then held Magnus’s arms above his head, gently pressing them to the headboard. He looped the rope around one arm, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin by the rope. He wrapped it around the other, another kiss. Loop, then a kiss. Loop, then a kiss. Then, he looped it around both of them a few times, tying them together.

He leaned down to kiss Magnus on the lips, lingering for a moment before gently tying his arms to the headboard. Magnus shivered, lips parting slightly.

“You look so beautiful,” he murmured into Magnus’s skin, closing the cock ring carefully around the base of his lover’s dick. It hugged him like a second skin: tight, but not painful.

Alec squirted lube onto his palm (when had he gotten that out?) and leaned up to kiss him again, hand closing around Magnus’s erection.

Magnus shuddered under his touch, pre-cum dribbling from the tip of his cock.

Alec skillfully gave a languid stroke up and down, hand still coated in lube. Magnus’s cock twitched. Alec, without warning, began to pump his dick, driving him wild.

Magnus’s lips parted in a silent scream, head purpling and leaking, and his hips thrust forward into Alec’s hand.

Alec began to slow, until he was just stroking his shaft, just slightly. Magnus whined.

Alec withdrew completely, smirking. He pressed soft, wet kisses to Magnus’s inner thigh, sucking love bites into his golden brown skin.

“F- _fuck me, please,_ ” Magnus moaned, throwing his head back.

Alec caressed down his chest, dragging his nails over his skin, lips curling with satisfaction.

“ _Please,”_ Magnus begged, shuddering, eyes closing. “ _nngh-_ I need you, _please-”_

Alec pressed himself as close to his lover as possible, the wonderful feeling of Magnus’s skin on his, his cock brushing Magnus’s thigh, making him give a quiet groan. Then he ventured down, kissing and licking and sucking at the skin, nuzzling into his navel, until he reached between his legs.

He smirked, kissing the head of Magnus's cock sweetly, teasing him, making him let out another long, desperate moan.

He peppered Magnus’s quivering thighs with more kisses and bites. His fingers dug into them, yanking them apart as he dove forwards, licking at Magnus’s hole.

Magnus nearly _screamed,_ whimpering and moaning, legs trembling as Alec held them apart, alternating between long, broad strokes over Magnus’s hole, and short, deep thrusts of his tongue, licking _into_ him. Magnus was crying- tears of absolute, frustrated _rapture_  leaking from his eyes.

“P- _please,_ ” he whimpered, _“_ Take me, take me, I want you-”

Alec grinned, pressing a soft, wet kiss to his hole and withdrew. Magnus let out a ragged whine.

“I’m gonna turn you over,” Alec said gently, “Light?”

“G-green,” Magnus moaned as Alec carefully twisted his body so that he was on his knees, head bent and ass in the air, arms still tied above and before him.

Alec retrieved the lube again, lazily moving his wrist to coat his own cock, giving quiet little noises of satisfaction at the friction and anticipation.

He moved to put his fingers into Magnus, but Magnus squirmed. “I’m- I’m prepared enough, _please,_ ” he said.

It was true that between Alec rimming him earlier and his previous work Magnus was likely stretched open enough, wet and loose… but then again, there was always the extra pleasure of teasing him, fingering him open while he writhed on the sheets…

But no. His throbbing, hard erection demanded otherwise.

He pressed his thick cock head to Magnus’s entrance. Magnus let out a surprised, broken moan, loud and desperate. “ _Please, please,_ ” he pleaded. “ _Fuck me, f-fuck me-”_

Alec thrust gently, just enough for his cock to rub against Magnus’s ass, pushing in _ever-so-slightly,_ enough to make Alec moan. But Magnus shuddered harder, having no satisfaction.

“Please,” he begged, “ _P-please, Alec, fuck me-”_

“Of course, love,” Alec murmured, lips curling upwards. He thrusted his hips forward, hard, and buried himself deep in his lover.

Magnus _did_ scream this time, eyes flying open, arms tugging uselessly at the bonds as he jerked helplessly under Alec. “O- _oohhh,”_ he moaned, “ _Oh,_ yes, darling, you feel so good-”

Alec peppered the sides his face (still twisting with pleasure) the best he could from the awkward angle with chaste kisses as he fucked Magnus hard, fast, and dirty- a gentle kiss to his temple, accompanied by an absolutely _filthy_ roll of the hips, pressing his head into Magnus’s prostate _hard_.

He played with his lover’s nipples, twisting and squeezing gently, giving a sharp flick then soothing it over. Magnus was a quivering mess, eyes closing again in bliss.

“You’re so sensitive like this,” Alec grinned, changing his sharp thrusts into small, shallow rolls of the hips that drove his lover crazy. “So beautiful. I should tie you up and fuck you senseless more often. …If you’d like that, I mean,” he added.

Magnus loved this man, more than anything. He could blush at a filthy comment _as he was fucking Magnus like an animal._ He was special and beautiful and Magnus wouldn’t change him for the world.

“I’d- I’d love that,” Magnus managed, “If you aren’t- _such a tease._ O- _oh…_ right _there_ , please _-”_

 “You’re so good,” Alec moaned, burying his face in Magnus’s neck and inhaling, thrusts not slowing down at all. “So… so _tight,_ so beautiful…”

Magnus responded well to praise, apparently, because he looked like if he could, he would cum right then and there- his eyes rolled back, he shuddered harder, his swollen cock twitching desperately.

Alec loved the feeling of fucking Magnus, of having such a beautiful, powerful man under him, soft and warm and pliant, responding to his touch eagerly and appreciatively. Of having the love of his life in his arms, being able to give him pleasure and make him feel good.

Of the tight, slick heat of his hole around Alec’s cock. Of the strong, warm arms allowing themselves to be pinned down. Of the soft, reddened lips of his lover, pressing against his lips or his skin.

Alec groaned just thinking about it, looking down at Magnus’s frustrated yet pleasured face, tipped up towards him, and thrust harder, pressing kisses to the back of Magnus’s neck, his jawline.

“P- _please_ ,” Magnus gasped, “ _Please, harder, fuck me harder-”_

Alec grinned, and with great effort, pulled out of his boyfriend’s body.

“N-n _o_ …” Magnus moaned weakly.

“Light?” Alec murmured softly, turning Magnus over so that he was on his back again.

“Green,” Magnus said, breathing heavily. “Why are we… switching positions, again?”

“So I can see your face when I cum inside you,” Alec smirked, wrapping his arms around Magnus and rolling his hips so that he entered him again with little resistance.

Magnus’s choked out moan was cut off by Alec kissing him deeply and sloppily, tongue sliding between his lips. Alec’s hips slowed so that he was just buried deep inside Magnus, still and unmoving, but filling him up. Magnus kissed back fiercely, wanting to embrace him but unable to.

His hand crept down again, stroking his skin until it reached his dick. Alec smiled wickedly into the kiss as he wrapped his fingers around it, thumb teasing at the head, rocking his hips into his lover.

Magnus broke the kiss with a gasp. “P-please let me come,” he moaned, _“p-please, please-”_

Alec gave a hard thrust of hips suddenly and unexpectedly, keeping up the rhythm, his hands going to pin Magnus’s hips down, keeping him from chasing the thrusts with his body. Magnus _screamed,_ hips pushing back against Alec’s hands wildly, desperate whimpers torn from his throat, eyes screwing shut.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Alec mumbled, breathing hard. “So- so beautiful-”

“I love you so much,” Magnus managed, chest heaving, “P-please-”

Alec reached down between Magnus’s legs again, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s chest, eyes trained on Magnus’s face.

Magnus moaned helplessly, silent, frustrated tears of pleasure streaming down his face- shit, when had he started crying? -and Alec slowed his hips.

“Love you too,” Alec murmured. “Light?”

“Green,” Magnus said firmly (if breathlessly), apparently seeing his doubt.

Alec’s fingers played with the head of Magnus’s cock for a moment, before sliding his fingers down Magnus’s shaft and pressing a small button on the ring. It opened, and Alec slid it off, throwing it aside.

Magnus shuddered. “Fuck me,” he pleaded. “ _Fuck me, Alexander, please-”_

Alec grinned and thrust forward again. Now he hit a sensitive spot in Magnus with every thrust, pumping his dick mercilessly, and his lover mouthed at his neck, wet, warm lips pressing and moving against the juncture of his shoulder and neck desperately, almost crying with pleasure and sensation.

He was gasping and whimpering into Alec's damp skin, each tiny little pleasured noise punched out of him with every thrust of Alec’s hips. When he hits his boyfriend’s sweet spot particularly hard, grinding his hips and keeping the thick head of his cock pressed _hard_ against Magnus’s prostate, hand clenched around Magnus’s dick.

Alec canted his hips forward one more time, _hard,_ and Magnus saw _stars._ Even though he was bound to the bed, he writhed and thrashed under Alec, moaning as he tugged at the rope, twisting in its grip.

Alec was still hard deep in his boyfriend, stamina rune at work. Magnus spasmed weakly as Alec hesitantly gave a small thrust.

“Light?” he asked softly.

“Green, Alexander,” Magnus said shakily. “O- _oh,_ that- that feels good-”

Alec kissed him sweetly, then began to fuck him through it, pumping his oversensitive cock mercilessly, driving him further off the edge. Alec thrust again, then again, and finally came, throwing his head back and clutching at Magnus, Magnus could feel his warmth surging into him, through him. Magnus let out another broken moan at the cum shooting deep inside him.

He could feel Alec’s hand withdrawing gently, could feel Alec nearly collapse on top of him, boneless, but instead making a soft, low sound, pulling out gently and carefully, lips finding his neck and pressing shy, close-mouthed kisses there, his hands going to his sides to soothe him.

Alec continued to kiss at his neck, very lightly scraping at the skin with his teeth and rocking his hips to ride out the rest of the orgasm. “Love you,” he mumbled into his lips. “ _So_ much.”

Magnus let out a little gasp at the slick drag of Alec's softened yet still thick cock was pulled out of his body, a rush of cum dribbling out from his hole as Alec withdrew.

“I love _\- oh_ \- you, too, darling,” Magnus said affectionately, “Would you mind untying me, please?”

“O-of course,” Alec blushed. He bent down to kiss him, skillfully untying the ropes without even glancing at them.

He gently grabbed his wrists, kissing each softly and massaging his arms, rubbing away the tension.

“I’m still gonna ride you until you don’t know which way is up tomorrow,” Magnus mumbled matter-of-factly in Alec’s ear. “But we should do this again, really…”

“I look forward to it,” Alec chuckled, slumping to the side, pulling Magnus with him so that he was cradled in his arms as he lay down on the bed, sighing happily, content.

One finger absentmindedly traced a scar on Magnus's shoulder, and Magnus let himself relax and melt into Alec, curling in closer and letting Alec just hold him, only pausing this nirvana to wave a hand and summon up enough magic to clean up the worst of the mess they've made.

Here he felt safe, warm, loved, and like all that mattered was him and Alec, and the wonderful warmth between them, the love and sweet passion.

There was no danger, no looming doom or the heavy threat of immortality over their head- there was no sword of Damocles, just their loosely entwined bodies and warm, damp skin on skin. Just Magnus's lips resting pressed against Alec's neck, eyes heavy-lidded and limbs heavy with exertion and boneless relaxation. Just Alec’s strong arms draping over Magnus, nose buried in his hair and breaths long and even.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he felt Alec pull a spare blanket that had been cast aside over them, draping over their damp, naked bodies.

Here, in Alec's arms, he felt like a teenager who just lost his virginity, felt like he was young again, but instead of the fear, the cold loneliness he had felt throughout his youth, he was safe and warm and happy.

He closed his eyes, content, nuzzling into Alec, and finally let himself begin to drift off, knowing here... _here_ is where he belongs.

And as Alec held his boyfriend (he feels like so much more than that) closer, his own eyes beginning to shut, only feeling the warm weight of Magnus's body sprawled out beside him, heavy and limp in his arms. He was simply adorable as he began to fall asleep- and Alec knew the significance of this, and feels honored that this wonderful, powerful man feels safe in his arms- and he loves that he can give this man that, give him love and safety, loves that Magnus gives him that too, because there is nothing- nothing- better than this.

It’s a holy experience, holding this lovely angel in his arms. The boneless, heavy and warm feeling they share after their wonderful, bone-shaking sex (full of love and passion and hunger) seemed sacred.

Soon, Alec followed Magnus into sleep, and the two sleep well in each other's arms, safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> title based on S&M by the lovely Rihanna. it's a great song, pls listen to it
> 
> come and shout at me on tumblr @thesorrowoflizards


End file.
